Minato Namikaze
Minato Namikaze znany jako Żółty Błysk Konohy, był legendarnym shinobi, który miał pozycję Czwartego Hokage z Konohagakure. Po ataku Kyūbiego na osadę, Minato był w stanie zapieczętować lisa oddzielając jego czakrę na dwie części i zapieczętował pół Yang w jego synu, a część Yin w sobie bohatersko przed śmiercią. Wygląd left|thumb|159px|Wygląd Minato. Porównywano go do wyglądu Naruto. Oboje mają jasne, niebieskie oczy i kolczaste, blond włosy. Blond włosy otaczały go do szczęki. Według Jiraiyi, Minato był uważany za przystojnego mężczyznę. Jego normalny strój składał się ze standardowym mundurze Konohy - z dwóch zespołów, każdy na obu rękach, kuloodporną kamizelkę koloru zielonego, niebieski ochraniacz na czoło i sandały. Po zostaniu Hokage, zaczął nosić krótki rękaw, długi, biały Haori na swojej kamizelce, ozdobione pomarańczowymi płomieniami, a na plecach miał napisane "Czwarty Hokage". Podczas pobytu w akademii, nosił prosty biały garnitur, ubrania z zielonymi dodatkami i kapturem. Potem staje się pełnoprawnym ninja, nosił dres z trzema paskami na rękawach, siatka pod zbroją, parę czarnych spodni i sandały. Osobowość Chociaż fizycznie przypominający Naruto, osobowość Minato ma silny kontrast z Naruto. Minato był opanowany i spostrzegawczy. Podczas trudnych wydarzeń, był w stanie utrzymać swój spokój, ocenić sytuację, a także opracować odpowiedni plan działania. Jiraiya stwierdził, że Minato był bystrym człowiekiem, a nie robił nic bez powodu. Również był bardzo ostrożny, jak założył dwa bezpieczne domy, a także rzucając jego Hiraishin Kunai nad obrzeża Konohy, przypuszczalnie, aby mógł przechwycić wrogów, które przekraczając granicę. Ostatecznie umożliwiając mu podporządkowanie ostatnie i usuwanie kontroli nad Kuramą nie powodując chaosu więcej w Konosze. On również zdawał sobie sprawę z grozy jego reputacji inspirowaną w jego wrogów. W tym samym czasie, był uważany za miłą osobę i darzył szacunkiem innych; nie podobało mu się swobodnie mówienie o przeszłości innych i zawsze z nimi rozmawiał z szacunkiem. Opiekował się i głęboko kochał swoją żonę i dziecko, staje się nerwowy z powodu bólu Kushiny, gdy rozdział, a potem pokazał łzy z radości po narodzinach syna. Minato również głęboko zależało na osadzie i wszystkich shinobich, mówiąc że oni wszyscy są jedną wielką rodziną. Również cieszył się czytając i wziął szczególną sympatię do prac Jiraiyi. Minato znany był z niezłomnego ducha, napędu, determinacji i silnej ambicji, które zostały odziedziczone przez jego syna. Jego przywiązanie do osady, miłość do swoich przyjaciół inspirowało wszystkich wokół niego i w rezultacie stał się lubiany przez mieszkańców. Minato okazał się również wyrozumiały, a gdy dowiedział się, że zamaskowanym mężczyzną był jego uczeń, Obito Uchiha to zamiast gniewu ukazał smutek nad tym, że Uchiha tak skończył. Jednak dziwactwa Minato posiadają jego tendencja do tworzenia absurdalnych nazw technik. Widząc jak Naruto i Sasuke kombinują z Rasenshurikenem, Minato postanowił nazwać to Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki. Jako Hokage, Minato zaczął brać więcej dumy z siebie, odnosząc się do siebie jako "rudy", który jest dumny sposobem powodzenia "I" lub "mi", zamiast używać "Watashi", bardziej formalny sposób odnoszący się do samego siebie. Mimo to, nie czyni go jeszcze wyniosłym jak on skierował do innych z odpowiednim zwrotom grzecznościowym. Po jego ożywieniu przez Orochimaru i nauczeniu o masakrze klanu Uchiha, Minato sam przyznał rozczarowanie niespełnieniem oczekiwań Trzeciego dla niego, jak jego rządy Hokage zostały skrócone przez jego ofiarę podczas ataku Kuramy na osadę, wiedząc, że sytuacja klanu Uchiha mogłaby prawdopodobnie miała inny wynik, gdyby przeżył. Umiejętności left|thumb|159px|Minato zabija Mahiru. Według Jiraiyi, Minato był jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych shinobi, którzy kiedykolwiek żyli. Jego zdolności były tak zaawansowane, że nikt nie mógł przewyższyć Czwartego Raikage. W rozmowie, Anko Mitarashi z Trzecim Hokage o ogromnej sile Orochimaru i zagrożenie dla osady, stwierdził, że gdyby Czwarty żył to mógłby go pokonać. Nawet w młodym wieku był w stanie uratować Kushinę Uzumaki przed trójką shinobi z Kumogakure. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi, wrogowie uciekali na jego widok, ponieważ otrzymali rozkaz. W anime, on sam pokonał w jednej bitwie tysiąc shinobi z Iwagakure, co skłoniło Ōnokiego do rozważenia traktatu pokojowego z Konohagakure. Minato był również zdolny do przeciwdziałania atakowi lisiego demona do tego stopnia, że Tobi postanowił zatrzymać bezpośrednio Minato na krótki czas od przywołania Kuramy. Po odkryciu zdolności Tobiego, Namikaze zmusił go do wycofania się. W Czwartej Wojny Shinobi po ożywieniu zdołał atakować Obito będący jinchūrikim dziesięcioogoniastego. Udałomu się obezwładnić Obito, gdy on sam i Naruto byli w trybie czakry lisa. Wytrzymałość Fizyczna right|thumb|159px|Minato ratuje Kakashiego. Okrzyknięty najszybszym znanym shinobi w historii. Cechy Minato znaków ukazujące były jego ogromna prędkość i przy chwilowych odruchach. Jego sławna prędkość często w porównaniu do najszybszego shinobi dziennego, takich jak A lub Naruto w jego trybu czakry lisa, z byłym przyznając, że nawet z jego Raiton no Yoroi zwiększając jego już ogromną szybkość i refleks, był jeszcze zaatakowany przez Minato. Był w stanie reagować wystarczająco szybko, aby złapać niemowlę spadającego w połowie, uniemożliwiając zaatakowanie ostrzem Tobiego i teleportuje się, zanim dołączył wybuchowe notatki, a następnie odpowiada na technikę Kamui Tobiego wystarczające szybko, aby uniknąć. Największy pokaz swojej szybkości, kiedy udało mu się wyprzedzić Maito Gaia w czystej prędkości pomimo otwarcia wszystkich bram, ratując go od kul Madary. Miał też wielkie umiejętności w technice Shunshin no Jutsu, w stanie płynnie znikają lub pojawiają się bez oznak kierunku lub obecności i łatwo docierają na czas sojusznika, aby uratować. Również mógł prześcignąć Tobiramę Senju. On może nawet szybciej niż większość pojawiających się sensorów może wkryć przybycie. Styl walki Minato często wyklucza czasochłonne ręczne pieczęcie, które dają możliwość wrogom, zamiast decydując się na metodach, które pozostawiają mało czasu na reakcję wrogów. Pokazał też, aby posiadać dużo siły, w stanie utrzymać się i niemal zerwać jedną z macek ośmioogoniastego. W anime, jako dziecko Minato był w stanie pokonać trzech shinobi Kumogakure jedynie z bliskiej odległości walki taijutsu i wyjść bez szwanku, mimo wszystko z nich jest dwa razy większe. Podobnie też mógł skutecznie zablokować kunai w ustach. Ninjutsu Rasengan left|thumb|159px|159px|Minato wykazuje dynamiczne tworzenie Rasengana. Po obserwacji natury trybu czakry lisa, Minato spędził trzy lata na rozwoju jednej z jego technik popisu: Rasengan. Jest to najwyższy poziom transformacji kształtu ostatecznie tworząc sferę doznaną przez dłoń użytkownika. Wykonany jest wyłącznie z precyzyjną kontrolę czakry, a nie pieczęcie ręką, tak jak Minato ostrość. Brak przygotowania opracowania potrzebnego do Rasengana dał Minato przewagę nad innymi technikami używane w walce. Z jego znanych odruchów, Minato był w stanie utworzyć Rasengana zaraz po teleportacji do jego oznaczonych kunai, pozwalając Minato wylądować druzgocącym i zaskakującym ciosem wroga. Jak jego twórca, Minato miał wielką panowaniem nad Rasenganem, zdolnej do utworzenia go w obu rękach, a nawet sprawić, że większy niż Rasengan żadnego innego innego użytkownika (mniej więcej wielkości Ōdama Rasengan). Miał zamiar połączyć Rasengana z własną przekształconą naturą, ale zadanie było zbyt trudne do wykonania przed jego przedwczesnej śmierci. Czasoprzestrzenne Ninjutsu right|thumb|159px|Jikūkan Kekkai Minato. Innym jego popisem była technika Hiraishin no Jutsu, zdobywając wielką sławę z jego użytkowania i później nawet pochwałę Tobiramę Senju, twórcy tej techniki, dla swojego wyjątkowego wykorzystania go. Jest to technika stosowana w czasie przestrzeni dzięki zastosowaniu specjalnych pieczęci, które w zasadzie pozwoliło mu się teleportować w dowolne miejsce z ruchów wykrycia. Z techniką Hiraishin no Jutsu i jego refleks, mógłby zrobić nawet unik i kontratakować pokroju w ekstremalnych i maksymalnych prędkości prosto światła. Dzięki strategii znakowania wielu miejscach na całym obszarze, Minato mógłby szybko zwiększyć liczbę miejsc, teleportować się, dając mu możliwość pokonania całego plutonu w mgnieniu oka za pomocą kilku oznaczonych kunai. Minato jest również zdolny do jednoczesnego przenoszenia wielu ludzi do różnych miejsc bez pieczęci. W czasie Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, Minato był w stanie teleportować cały sojusz shinobi, wyczyn, który nawet Tobirama Senju przyznał, że nie może wykonać w takim stopniu, choć trzeba przyznać pomoc Naruto wymagana do połączenia z ich czakrą. Shurikenjutsu left|thumb|159px|Specjalny kunai Minato. Minato miał bardzo zaawansowanej znajomości z kunai jako obu pocisków i narzędzia do walki wręcz z każdej strony. Jego główną bronią używaną było jednoznacznie ukształtowany kunai, które ze względu na ich szczególną formę były bardziej odpowiednie do walki z bliskiej odległości, niż standardowy kunai, w stanie uruchomić potężne ataki z nim. Mądra taktyka, by regularnie korzystać z tych kunai w zgodzie z jego czasoprzestrzennym ninjutsu zaznaczając je jego pieczęcią. Spowoduje to, Minato może aktywować swoją technikę poprzez wspomniany kunai jako medium, pozwalając mu nawet zdalnie włączyć z dowolnej odległości. Minato by zaostrzyć się w dużą dostawę oznaczonego kunaia, gdzie w jednym cyklu, nie mógł mnożyć tylko precyzyjnie trafić cel, ale również znacznie rozszerzyć możliwości wyboru i promień jego punktów teleportacji. Podobnie, Minato mógł teleportować się do jego kunai nawet jak udaje się w powietrzu, co pozwala mu zarówno ataku i obrony jednocześnie, a dzięki tej metodzie, mógł zaatakować Obito. Fūinjutsu right|thumb|159px|Klucz do pieczęci Kuramy. Minato był wysoko wykwalifikowanym w fūinjutsu, co wynika częściowo od Kushiny, która uczyła go unikalnych technik pieczętujących z klanu Uzumaki. Mógł wykonać Shiki Fūjin do pieczętowania przeciwników z dystansowym kosztem własnej duszy jak również ją pieczętuje. Jednakże, był świadomy, że nie może całkowicie zapieczętować całą czakrę lisiego demona w sobie lub w synu. Minato również może wykonać pieczętowanie, aby usunąć kontrolę przeciwnika nad stworzeniem odpowiednio wzniesionej przez technikę przywołania. Jednym z największych przykładów jego wytrzymałość z fūinjutsu jest pieczętowanie użyte na Naruto, aby został jinchūrikim, umieszczając Shishō Fūin tworząc Hakke no Fūin Shiki styl, który pozwoli wypłynąć małym ilościom czakry demonicznego lisa i oczywiście mieszać z własną. Również Minato pokazał umiejętność przenoszenia zapieczętowaną ogoniastą bestię do innego celu. Technika Przywołania left|thumb|159px|Minato przywołuje Gamabuntę do zatrzymania Kuramę. W młodości, Jiraiya dał Minato dostęp do kontraktu przywołania ropuch, przed wystąpieniem uczył go, jak korzystać z techniki przywołania. Był w stanie przywołać Gamabuntę, pokazując znaczną biegłość w tej technice wraz z byciem jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy współpracują z Gamabuntą bez wahania mógł użyć Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu dla niszczycielskiego ataku z zaskoczenia, że mógł nawet przypiąć potężne i wielkie cele, takie jak Kuramę w dół. Transformacja Jinchūriki right|thumb|159px|Tryb Czakry Minato. Ze względu na zapieczętowaną połowę Yin Kuramę przed śmiercią, sam Minato stał się jinchūrikim. Pomimo nie używał tej mocy przed wejściem Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, Minato stał się jednym z kilku shinobich otrzymujący pełną kontrolę jego ogoniastej bestii, mieć dostęp do pełnych uprawnieć Yin Kuramy, głównie ze względu na to że jest to chętnie partnerem. Raz był ożywiony, Minato był w stanie wykorzystać płaszcz podobny do trybu czakry lisa Naruto okrywający swój płaszcz. To zajmuje trochę umiejętności, aby osiągnąć jak zarówno Naruto i pół Yang Kuramy pochwalił potęgę jako jinchūriki. W tym trybie, był postrzegany za pomocą czakry ręce chwycić czakrą ogoniastej bestii. On również pokazał możliwość wejścia w tryb ogoniastej bestii, tworząc wygląd identyczny jak jego syn, choć z ciemniejszym zabarwieniem. W tej formie, Minato mógł nadal korzystać z jego regularnej techniki, takie jak Rasengan, choć znacznie większa skalę. Mógł także wykonywać inne techniki, które pochodzą z postaci, takich jak kula ogoniastej bestii i używać go połączeniem z Naruto. Po tym jak Yang Kurama został usunięty z Naruto, aby uratować życie syna, Minato przetransportował Yin Kuramę do Naruto (który został przechwycony przez Czarnego Zetsu). Senjutsu left|thumb|159px|Tryb mędrca Minato. W trakcie trwania, Minato nauczył się używać senjutsu na górze Myōboku. Minato stwierdził, że jego umiejętności z senjutsu były ograniczone, gdy przez długi czas musiał zbierać energię naturalną i nigdy tego nie używał jej w prawdziwej walce. Mimo, że był w stanie całkowicie zrównoważyć energię naturalną z jego czakrą, tylko pokazano oznakowanie wokół oczu. W tej postaci, jego fizyczne parametry i techniki są zwiększone. Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|138px|Minato jako dziecko. Kiedy Minato był w Akademii, jego koleżanka z klasy i przyszła żona — Kushina Uzumaki pomyślała, że wygląda na "słabego", a nawet "kobieco". Marzył o uznaniu mieszkańców osady i staniu się Hokage, które Kushina zauważa za niemożliwe do spełnienia. Wiele lat później, gdy Kushina została uprowadzona przez shinobi z Kumogakure, Minato był jednym, który podążał za rudymi niciami pozostawianymi przez dziewczynę. Po uratowaniu, Minato wyjaśnia, że zawsze podziwiał jej włosy. Zakochała się nie widząc w nim już "słabeusza". Według tych, którzy znali go osobiście, Minato był utalentowanym shinobi, cudownym dzieckiem i rzadkim geniuszem, który pojawia się raz na pokolenie. W wieku dziesięciu lat ukończył akademię, dodano go do zespołu po okiem Jiraiyi, który uznał go za swojego ucznia. Nauczył technikę przywołania, a nawet wierzył, że Minato jest dzieckiem z przepowiedni, kimś kto kiedyś ocali świat. Żółty Błysk Konohy right|thumb|159px|Drużyna Minato. Minato ożenił się z Kushiną. Obserwując kulę ogoniastej bestii, Minato rozpoczą pracę trzech lat nad tworzeniem Rasengana. Resztę swojego życia spędził na połączeniu natury. Po zostaniu jōninem, Minato został umieszczony do drużyny składającej się z Rin Nohary, Obito Uchihy i Kakashiego Hatake. W anime, Trzeci Hokage dał Minato specjalne zadanie polegające na wyzbyciu się goryczy spowodowaną śmiercią ojca i przypomieniu mu o elemencie ludzkim byciu shinobi. Namikaze zrobił test ze dzwoneczkami, w celu nauczenia swojej drużyny pracy zespołowej. Mimo, że zdali test, Kakashi nadal pozostaje zagorzałym zwolennikiem priorytetów misji nad drużyną, powodując konflikt z Obito. Minato starał się obu doprowadzić do dobrych stosunkach. Kiedy Konoha zaangażowała się w trzecią wojnę shinobi, obowiązki Minato zostały podzielone pomiędzy studentów i pomoc w działaniach wojennych. Podczas misji w Kusagakure zniszczenia Mostu Kannabi, Minato udziela kierowanie misją, Kakashiemu - który niedawno został jōninem - a on sam udał się na linię frontu. Spotkał się z nieliczną grupą Konohy i samodzielnie pokonał shinobich z Iwagakure. W anime, jego zwycięstwo w tej walce zmusił Trzeciego Tsuchikage do poddania się. Kiedy spotkał się z drużyną, zdołał uratować Kakashiego i Rin, którzy byli otoczeni przez shinobi z Iwagakure. Potem pomógł im ukończyć misję zniszczenia mostu Kannabi, a po powrocie do wioski opłakiwali śmierć Obito. Podczas kolejnej misji, w której był nieobecny, Rin została porwana przez Kirigakure i zginęła z rąk Kakashiego, który chciał ją odzyskać. left|thumb|A atakuje Minato. Minato spotkał kilka razy shinobich z Kumogakure. W czasie pierwszego spotkania, Minato porównując ich szybkość, okazuje się szybszy. Otrzymał rozkaz do odwrotu, zanim ich walka dobiegła końca, on pogratulował A, że jego brat, B jest jinchūrikim jak Kushina; zachęcał A, aby dbał o B i pamiętał, że był osobą. Kontynuując Minato, przeteleportował się do B, grożąc mu śmiercią, jeśli nie pozwoli jemu i drużynie przejść. Minato był przekonany, że i tak kiedyś spotkają się jako Kage. Czwarty Hokage right|thumb|159px|Minato zostaje Hokage. Za rolę w czasie wojny, Minato został wybrany na Czwartego Hokage. Nauczył Hiraishin no Jutsu ochroniarzy Hokage w danym czasie. W anime, także próbował pomoc Kakashiemu, wyłonić się z ciemności po śmierci Obito i Rin. Podczas stopniowego przenoszenia obowiązków z Trzeciego Hokage na niego, Trzeci poradził Minato, aby przywrócił wartość Kakashiemu przez misję polegająca na ochronie Kushiny w trakcie ciąży. left|thumb|159px|Minato i Kushina, przyszli rodzice. Jako jinchūriki, poród osłabi pieczęć utrzymującą lisiego demona zapieczętowany w Kushinie. Z tego powodu wdrożono specjalne środki bezpieczeństwa; dziecko urodzi się w tajemnej lokalizacji, poza osadą, w okolicy bariery i kilku ANBU jako dodatkowa ochrona. Minato w ramach podziękowań ochrony dał dzień wolny Kakashiemu, a sam martwił się porodem. On i Kushina wybrali już imię dla swojego syna, "Naruto", po głównym bohaterze powieści Jiraiyi, mając nadzieję, że ich Naruto będzie równie określany jako znak. Jiraiya próbował przekonać ich do innego wyboru, ponieważ, że to uczyni go ojcem chrzestnym Naruto, ale oni twierdzą, że było to dobre. right|thumb|159px|Minato używa Shiki Fūjin. Niekontrolowany lis rozpoczął powrót do wioski, choć nadal atakują shinobi z Konohy. Gdy demon przygotowuje kolejną kulę ogoniastej bestii, Minato ponownie przybywa i zatrzymuje go w odpowiednim momencie, tym razem poprzez opuszczenie Gamabunty na nim. Gamabunta musiał przytrzymywać demona póki Namikaze nie przygotuje się teleportację do miejsca, w którym znajdowała się Kushina i Naruto. Będąc już w lokalizacji poza wioską, Kushina wzniosła barierę, tak, że nie mogli uciec, gdyż decydowali co robić. Kushina zaproponowała, że zapieczętuje lisa do siebie i umrze razem z nią. Jednakże Minato postanowił, że ta moc będzie potrzebna dla przyszłości i gdy Tobi ponownie zaatakuje. Pamiętając słowa Jiraiyi "Dziecko Przepowiedni", Minato postanowił, że Naruto będzie tym dzieckiem i on uratuje kiedyś świat. Aby przygotować na ten moment Naruto, Minato czyni z syna jinchūrikim lisa, aby mógł skorzystać z jego mocy. left|thumb|159px|Minato i Kushina ochraniają Naruto. Ponieważ czakra lisa była zbyt ogromna, aby zapieczętować w niemowlaku, Minato używa Shiki Fūjin pieczętując obniża swoją czakrę, a w sobie pieczętuje Yin Kuramy. Zdając sobie sprawę co oni planują, demon próbował zabić Naruto, ale Minato i Kushina zasłonili syna. Minato przywołał Gerotorę, dał mu klucz pieczęci, aby mógł wykorzystać na Naruto i wysłał go Jiraiyi. Tymczasem Kushina powiedziała Naruto, jak bardzo go kocha. On zapieczętował pół Yang lisa w synu, dodając czakrę Kushiny w pieczęć, tak aby mogła pewnego dnia pomóc Naruto w nauce kontrolowania lisa. Widząc w pobliżu Trzeciego Hokage, MInato przekazał mu ostateczny wniosek o mieszkańców Konohy; myśląc o Naruto jako bohaterze, a nie pojemnik potwora, który spowodował tyle śmierci i zniszczenia. Z tym jego dusza zostaje zjedzona przez Shinigami. Inwazja Paina thumb|right|159px|Minato pokłada zaufanie w Naruto. Dopiero po Inwazji Paina, pojawił się, gdy Naruto zaczął poddawać się pokusie Kuramy i chciał go uwolnić. Wówczas Czwarty Hokage złapał go za nadgarstek. Minato wyraził niezadowolenie znów oglądając Dziewięcioogoniastego, ale podkreślił, że jego działania sprawiły, iż mógł ponownie zobaczyć własnego syna. Naruto poniósł się z krzykiem, na to co powiedział Minato, ale z drugiej strony był szczęśliwy. Minato próbował porozmawiać z synem, lecz Kurama przeszkodził im w tym wpadając w gniew na widok Czwartego Hokage. Minato przetransportował siebie i syna w innego miejsce. Naruto był wściekły na samą myśl o tym, że jego własny ojciec zapieczętował Dziewięcioogoniastego w swoje dziecko, Minato za to przeprasza. Uzumaki uderzył go w gniewie, ale szybko opamiętał się. Minato powiedział synowi, że tylko on jest w stanie kontrolować moc lisiego demona. Mając ograniczą ilość czasu, Czwarty Hokage, aby porozmawiać z nim. Wie doskonale, że Pain zabił Jiraiyę i był świadomy zniszczenia Konohy, gdy zobaczył przez Naruto. Wyraził swoje podejrzenia, że Pain w rzeczywistości był manipulowany przez kogoś ze względy na urazy z dzieciństwie, a tym kimś był "zamaskowany mężczyzna z Akatsuki", którzy naprawdę chcieli zniszczenia osady. Minato zasugerował, że póki istnieje obecny system shinobi, ludzie tacy jak Pain, którzy zostali zrujnowani przez wojnę będą istnieć. Czwarty przywrócił pieczęć na brzuchu syna i wykazał zaufanie w stosunku do chłopaka, że znajdzie sposób, aby zatrzymać błędne koło śmierci i zniszczenia, zanim zniknął w zaświaty. Chikara W anime, Minato przywrócił pieczęć Naruto po raz kolejny, gdy ten prawie stracił kontrolę przez swojego klona wchłaniającego czakrę lisa. Po raz kolejny, Minato wykazał zaufanie synowi, a jego zdolność do przezwyciężania tego przeciwnościom. Odrodzenie Dziesięcioogoniastego left|thumb|159px|Ożywiony Minato wraz z resztą Hokage. W poszukiwaniu Sasuke za odpowiedzią, dusza Minato została uwolniona z wnętrza Boga Śmierci, a następnie ożywiony przez Orochimaru wraz z nim pozostali Hokage, które ożywił za pomocą klonów Zetsu jako ofiary. Wstrząśnięty, nagłym przywróceniem do świata żywych, Minato zaczyna wątpić w Orochimaru, jak udało się złamać pieczęć Boga Śmierci. Wówczas Pierwszy Hokage zapytał się kim jest obcy mężczyzna, Minato z dumą pokazał mu znak na haroi brzmiący "Czwarty Hokage". Hashirama był dumny, że wioska przetrwała tyle czasu. Natomiast Minato powiedział mu, że umarł tuż przed Trzecim Hokage. Później dodał nieśmiało, że został zapieczętowany w Bogu Śmierci przez inne zdarzenia w osadzie. Po reakcji Pierwszego Hokage można było zorientować się, że nie był zachwycony, iż aktualną Hokage była jego wnuczka - Tsunade. Minato trochę się bał, czy nie pomóc Pierwszemu, ale tamten tylko zaśmiał się z obawy. On i jego wnuczka są uzależnieni od hazardu. right|thumb|159px|Minato i reszta Hokage przygotowują się do wyruszenia na pole bitwy. Po wymianie pomiędzy oburzony Tobiramą, który był gotów do odwetu po zapoznaniu się deklarację Sasuke, że chce się zemścić na osadzie, a Hashirama, który musiał siłą powstrzymać brata, Minato zdziwił się tym, że coś tak prostego niemal spowodowało zapadniecię się sanktuarium naka. Słysząc, że Madara został ożywiony na pole bitwy, Minato wyczuł czakrę Naruto i Kuramę na polu bitwy i był dumny, że jego synowi udało się osiągnąć z czego pokładał nadzieję, kiedy zamknięto bestię. Po tym jak Hashirama zakończył swą historię, a Hiruzen ubolewał, że był zbyt miękki, Minato powiedział Trzeciemu, że robił to co najlepiej mógł biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Ubolewał, że zawiódł jako Hokage, które padły podczas ataku lisiego demona na Konohę, które opuściły jego panowanie niezmiernie krótkie i niewystarczające do wszystkich oczekiwań, które zostały zbite dla niego. Niemniej jednak, kiedy Sasuke podjął decyzję, aby chronić ofiarę Itachiego, czwórka Hokage i ich sojusznicy, którzy w końcu się przenieśli z sanktuarium Naka, gdzie na rozkaz Hashiramy, każdy Hokage wskakuje na swój monument. W końcu Minato wyraża emocje, że zobaczy swojego syna, a także przynosząc prezent w celu uzupełnienia będąc długo nieobecny jako ojciec. left|thumb|159px|Minato wkracza na pole bitwy. Przybywając na pole bitwy w samą porę, aby powstrzymać kulę ogoniastej bestii, udało mu się uratować Naruto i resztę sojuszu shinobi. Tam przywitał syna - pytając, czy nie przybył już za późno - do którego z radością odpowiedział Naruto, że był na czas. Przedstawiając się do Sakury, Minato zauważył również, że muszą przygotować się do uderzenia. Właśnie wtedy, za nimi ocean podniósł się, co Minato wyjaśnił, że wysłał kulę ogoniastej bestii nad morze, a następnie chociaż ożywiony to był po ich stronie. Podziękował Sakurze o uzdrowienie syna, także spytał, czy jest jego dziewczyną. Kolejna gwałtowna reakcja Sakury w odpowiedzi Naruto przypomniał Minato o Kushinie. Z tego Drugi Hokage przybył na pole bitwy i natychmiast rozpoczęli działania, na rozkaz Hashiramy. Następnie Minato wszedł w łasny tryb czakry dziesięcioogoniastego z pomocą czakry Yin, mówi Drugiemu Hokage, że oznaczył już miejsca. Z Hokage przenoszą się w wyznaczone miejsca, Minato i innyi Hokage używają techniki Shisekiyōjin zapędzając bestię w pułapkę, jak przygotowuje kontratak. Później Minato jest pod wrażeniem zmiany Naruto "natury" Rasengana po ujrzeniu Rasenshurikena. right|thumb|159px|Minato atakuje Obito. Ostrzeżenie Minato zostaje później powołany niegdyś zamaskowanym mężczyzną na szczycie dziesięcioogoniastego. Uświadomienie sobie, że Madara kontrolował przybysza z jego czakry, tak aby mógł odrodzić się. Inni wokół niego wykonywali działania, aby temu zapobiec. Następnie Minato stworzył cienistego klona o był w stanie teleportować się bezpośrednio z miejsca, gdzie przybysz był i jest wstrząśnięty widząc, że to jego były uczeń Obito. W końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że Obito był odpowiedzialny za atak lisa na Konohę. Zwracajac uwagę, że oznakowanie Hiraishin no Jutsu znika po przybyciu Sasuke. Obito upada na ziemię, ale oni patrzyli na Madarę. Jednak Obito, który żyje wykorzystał okazję, aby zapieczętować w sobie dziesięcioogoniastego, żeby stać się jinchūriki bestii. Gdy powłoka opadła, nowa forma Obito została ujawniona. Jego wygląd zmienił się nieco drastycznie, powodując skomentowanie Minato, że to było dziwne. Uchiha gotowy do bitwy z szeroko otwartymi oczami, stworzył kilka ramiona czakry i niszczy Shisekiyōjin odsyłając Minato i pozostałych Hokage do rozwiania na kawałki. Minato zawołał go do zatrzymania, w odpowiedzi na to, Obito po prostu wypowiedział swoje imię, jak gdyby była mu obca. Wstrząśnięty, gdy zobaczył ataki Obito z niesamowitą prędkością, Minato jednak posłuchał polecenie Tobiramy, aby uciec z jego obszaru. Gamakichi skacze wraz z innymi do bezpiecznej odległości, Minato zauważył, jak szybko Tobirama działał i przyglądał się jak Tobirama użył Gojō Kibaku Fuda próbując obezwładnić Obito. Kiedy to nie działało Minato zauważył Sasuke, że chociaż w rzeczywistości byli Hokage ujawniają umiejętności Obito, w ich ożywionych ciał zajmie trochę czasu, aby zrekomstruować i kupić trochę czasu. Teleportując jego klona u swego boku, Minato dostrzegł, że to był czas, ponieważ użył go, by zaatakować go z Rasen Senkō Chō Rinbukō Sanshiki udzielając wsparcie technice Gojō Kibaku Fuda, ale za nim mógł wykonać górna połowa Obito zaatakowała Naruto. Tuż przed tym jak miał się teleportować do pomocy synowi, przybył Sasuke używając Susanoo i kierując atak, w tym samym czasie, Minato nieświadomie, został wysłany zataczając przez pozornie trudną dolną połowę Obito. Później, gdy Naruto i Sasuke zostali zaatakowani przez jego byłego ucznia, Minato z niepokojem gotów udać się do ich lokalizacji, mając nadzieję, że wykona to w odpowiednim czasie. left|thumb|159px|Minato kontra Obito. Nie móc teleportować się do pomocy Sasuke i Naruto, okazało się, że pieczęć do techniki Hiraishin no Jutsu zniknęła z ciała Obito, więc musi nawiązać z nim bezpośrednio. Tuż przed starciem Obito, mając do tej pory kontrolę mocy dziesięcioogoniastego, wreszcie Minato uderza go. On zrywa prawą rękę Minato i umieszcza kulę na nim, co Drugi Hokage zabiera ją zanim wybucha. Minato, Drugi, Naruto i Sasuke koordynują wysiłki do ataku Obito z Hiraishin Goshun Mawashi no Jutsu, ale Obito wychodzi bez obrażeń. Co więcej, ramię Minato nie regeneruje się, wykazując, że kula Obito może zniweczyć korzyści techniki ożywienia. right|thumb|159px|Minato i Naruto łączą siły. Obito zamyka sojusz shinobi w barierę i przygotowuje się do zniszczenia ich wszystkich gradem kul ogoniastych bestii. Z krótkim czasie działania, Naruto tworzy plan: on i Minato łączą swoje czakry lisa - które ujawniają się we wszystkich sił sojuszowi - i pozwala Minato przeteleportować wszystkich poza barierę, Minato jest pod wrażeniem szybkiego myślenia Naruto i mówi, że chciałby mieć więcej czasu na rozmowę z nim. Naruto wyjaśnia, że nie ma potrzeby, jako że już spotkał Kushinę i słyszał wszystko. Minato został poruszony do łez z dumą. left|thumb|159px|Minato i Naruto atakują Obito. Dowiedziawszy się, że Obito, mimo wszystkich swoich uprawnień, jest słaby na działania senju, Minato i Naruto wchodzą w tryb mędrca, aby przygotować się do ataku. Następnie każdy z nich wchodzi w tryb ogoniastej bestii i atakują ze wspólnym Rasenganem, przełamując obronę Obito i zmuszając do objawienia odtworzonego Shinju. Oni unikają korzeni drzewa, ale poziom czakry Minato jest zbyt wyczerpany od wszystkich użytych technik. Namikaze zostaje zmuszony do trzymania się z daleka i obserwowania, jak Uzumaki prowadzi sojusz. przeciwko Obito. Gdy sojusz zaczyna wyciągać ogoniaste bestie z ciała Obito, Minato pomaga synowi wyciągnąć fragmenty czakry lisa, a ostatecznie odnoszą sukces. right|thumb|159px|Minato zatrzymuje Kakashiego przed zabiciem Obito. Obito nie jest w stanie poruszać się po porażce i Kakashi rusza w celu zabicia go. Wówczas Minato zatrzymuje go, który wyczuł zmianę w sercu Uchihy, kiedy wyciągał czakrę demonicznego lisa. Podczas gdy Naruto i sojusz pozostają do konfrontacji Madary, Minato i Kakashi pozostają z Obito. Uchiha powoli rozumie swoje działania i postanawia naprawić to wszystko za pomocą Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu ożywiając wszystkich, których zabił. Podczas gdy Uchiha zaczyna formułować ręczne pieczęcie, Czarny Zetsu wyłania się z ziemi i przejmuje kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Minato i Kakashi są zdezorientowani, więc Obito wyjaśnia, że został zmuszony do ożywienia Madary. Czarny Zetsu próbuje wziąć Rinnegana, aby dostarczyć Madarze. Minato i Kakashi próbują go zatrzymać, ale nie mogą nic zrobić ze względu na Obito. Przed tym jak Czarny Zetsu przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem, Obito błaga Minato i Kakashiego o zniszczenie za wszelką cenę Rinnegana. Po sukcesie, Czarny Zetsu do przejęcia oka z Rinneganem Obito, aby powrócić do Madary. Minato i Kakashi szybko rozpoczęli działania, żeby do tego nie dopuścić. Czarny Zetsu informuje ich, że Obito Uchiha mógłby dalej żyć, ale tylko dzięki jemu. Minato pyta czym dokładnie jest, a Czarny Zetsu odpowiada, że jest wolą Madary, nazywając Minato i jego sojuszników głupcami, którzy nie doceniają Madary. Nagle z ciała Obito wyłania się statua zewnętrznej ścieżki. Kakashi szybko używa na nią Kamui. Gdy struktura znika, Minato prosi Kakashiego o to, aby przekonał ucznia. Czarny Zetsu próbuje wziąć Rinnegana z lewego oka Obito. Gdy Obito mówi, aby zniszczyć oko, Czarny Zetsu informuje ich, że Madara Uchiha odzyskał prawe oko. Podejmując szybko decyzję, Minato i Kakashi postanowili zaatakować Czarnego Zetsu. Zanim zdołali go zaatakować, część Yin-Kuramy i Minato wyczuli zniknięcie czakry Yang-Kuramy. Zdali sobie sprawę, że została wyciągnięta i zapieczętowana. W tym momencie przybyli Gaara, Sakura Haruno i ledwo żywy Naruto Uzumaki. Młody Kazekage szybko wytłumaczył Czwartemu Hokage, że Uzumaki może przeżyć dzięki Yin-Kuramy. right|thumb|159px|Minato nieświadomie pieczętuje Yin Kuramę do Czarnego Zetsu. Tuż przed Minato może atakować, Yin-Kurama ostrzega go o utracie Naruto Yang-Kuramy. On szybko przyniósł do strony Minato, z Sakurą wykonywania zabiegów resuscytacyjnych alarmowych i Gaara wyjaśniając, że jedyną szansą na uratowanie życia Naruto jest, jeśli jest podanie Yin-Kurama. Tak jak rozpoczyna transfer Minato, Czarny Zetsu przechwytuje go i zabiera Yin-Kurama dla siebie. Madara przybywa zaraz potem, teraz nowy jinchūriki i intencją Dziesięcioogoniastego jest podjęcie Obito w Rinnegan. Minato wchodzi Tryb Mędrca i atakuje go obok Kakashiego, ale są one łatwo odpychnię i Minato traci drugą rękę. Przed tym Madara może wziąć to, co chce, Obito potwierdza kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i, z niewielką pomocą Kakashiego, ucieka z Naruto i Sakurą przy użyciu Kamui. left|thumb|159px|Minato przechwytuje atak Madary na Gaia Maito Gai przybywa, gotowy oddać życie, aby pokonać Madarę. Z jego energią i ramionami, Minato może zrobić bardzo niewiele, aby pomóc bezpośrednio, ale może przynajmniej dać Gaiowi wejście. On nakazuje Rock Lee rzucić jedną z jego Hiraishin Kunai na kule poszukiwania prawdy Madary, który teleportuje się do Minato, aby złapać kilka i uciec z nimi, pozwalając Gaiowi zainicjować swój atak. Minato, w międzyczasie, teleportuje się do pominku Hokage gdzie pozostaje z obojętnym kulami poszukujące prawdy. Później świadkami awarii innych, gdy Nieskończony Tsukuyomi jest rzucone, a mieszkańcy Konohy są splecione przez Shin: Jukai Kōtan. On próbuje wyciąć kilka osób z drzewa, ale nie ma sukcesu jako innego oddziału po prostu formy i uwięziono go ponownie. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Kontratakuje right|thumb|159px|Minato życzy wszystkiego najlepszego Naruto przed odejściem. Minato wraca na pole walki i spotyka się z innymi Hokage, jedyne ujętych przez Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Jak starają się dowiedzieć, co mogą zrobić, aby pomóc, czterech Hokage spełniania przez ducha Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, który rekrutuje ich pomocy. Łącząc wysiłki z duchami zmarłych Kage z drugiej, to przywołuje Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashiego, Sakurę, Madarę i ogoniaste bestie powrotem od wymiaru Kaguyi. Minato gratuluje Naruto na końcu zakończenia wojny i życzy szczęśliwego siedemnastych urodzin. Zadowolony z perspektywy jego syna na przyszłość, Minato i pozostali Kage powracają w zaświaty przez Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Ciekawostki * "Minato" oznacza "Port", a "Namikaze" znaczy "fale i wiatr". * Sylwetka Minato może być słabo widoczna w tle Naruto Shippūden w trzecim utworze stoi za Naruto, Sorą i mocą lisa, w odniesieniu do ataku na Konohę, która wiąże cztery znaki. * Minato i Kushina umarli tego samego dnia, w którym 10 października urodził się Naruto. * Jego hobbym było czytanie; powieść Jiraiyi były jego ulubionym. * Minato chciałby walczyć z Jiraiyą. * Minato uwielbiał potrawy gotowane przez Kushinę. * Minato ukończył w sumie 847 oficjalnych misji: 122 rangi D, 147 rangi C, 216 rangi B, 323 rangi A, 39 rangi S. * Ulubioną frazą Minato było "cień ognia oświetlający wioskę". * Minato zajmuje dziewiąte miejsce w szóstym popularności ankiety i siódme w siódmym głosowaniu. * W Naruto Shippūden 4: Zaginiona Wieża, czakra Minato wydaje się być jasno zielona, w przyciwieństwie do zwykłego niebieskiego. * W Festiwal sportowy Wioski Liścia, Minato nagle pojawia się w korytarzu stadionu, gdy Naruto musi udać się do toalety. Wszystkie te występy były tylko efektem komicznym. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Kage Kategoria:Jinchūriki Kategoria:Góra Myōboku Kategoria:Martwi